


When The Night Whisltes

by sunnysunday



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Sookai Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysunday/pseuds/sunnysunday
Summary: When Kai asks Soobin to sleep with him.(This is based on TaeBin Vlive last August 03, 2020.)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	When The Night Whisltes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!

Kai didn't know if Bang Pd has favoritism among them — the five of them or it just happened that his and Taehyun's room didn't have an aircon or AC. 

"Bang Pd has favoritism, I bet." he whispered to Taehyun that was now laying on his bed, scrolling onto something on his phone (maybe he was just checking his "secret" account on Twitter, who knows?) Taehyun looked at him then on his phone again. 

"Maybe or Bang Pd just want you to throw your "overflowing plushies" because you know? You're already making your own mountain of plushies."

Taehyun shrugged, still scrolling. Kai pouted, hugging Tobin more tighter this time and he also spare a gaze on his "mountain of plushies" beside him.

"Ya! It doesn't have any connections, don't you dare lay a hand on them, Hyunie!" Kai squealed, if there was something he need to choose and protect away from any harm his plushies were the ones on priorities and Taehyun was the not-so-harmless. 

Taehyun laughed.

"Okay, I won't if you'll just stop protesting, Kai."

"But, I am just wondering. Can't you feel my hotness I mean, the hotness in our room, Hyunie? I don't know if I still can bare this, the fans aren't helpful though they're still working." whined Kai, looking innocently to his friend who has gave nothing on his surroundings, only on his phone.

"I am human so I can feel it, Kai." 

"You are a human?!" 

Asked Kai, faking an exaggerating action.

"What? Have you ever thought of me of being an alien? What a playful mind, Kai. There is no alien who has a big and smart mind like me." 

Suddenly, Kai's surroundings has gotten colder than its previous atmosphere, all thanks to Taehyun.

"Wow! You're right because an alien like you is so rare to find and have a conversation like this, Hyunie. Send my regards to your co-aliens." blurted Kai and eventually started to laugh. His dolphin laugh that could be heard to the next room.

Taehyun ears reddened and eventually he sat up.

"Where is the hammer?"

Gladly, Taehyun didn't find the hammer that night, he even asked Yeonjun and Beomgyu if they knew where the hammer was, they've asked him why and Taehyun's answer was, "Wanna poke it to Kai's head." Then he walked right away leaving the two with their opened mouths. 

It has been two days since Kai was enduring the hotness in their shared room, two days without a peaceful sleep with his plushies, he could not sleep without waking up from time to time. Even if his plushies were soft and has been there with him in his hard nights it just, it wasn't enough to give the coldness he was dreaming of inside thier room. 

Two days and he was not having it anymore. He sat up then carefully climbed down, bringing his pillow and blanket with him. He glanced at Taehyun that was now sleeping peacefully on his own. 

He slowly opened the door trying not to make any sounds that could wake up the person behind him. 

Finally without anything, any circumstances he finally able to see their living room, it was dimmed and only the moonlight that was creeping into their small window was the one that was giving a light in the room. He sighed, he was about to place his blanket onto the floor and have a peaceful night when he heard something, the sound of door was opening by someone, he turned and looked around only to found his Hyung staring back at him. 

Soobin slowly closed the door behind him, walking towards Kai. 

"What are you doing?" asked Soobin. Looking at Kai that was now holding a pillow and a blanket. 

"Trying to get a sleep?" asked and answered Kai.

Soobin laughed, that deep and beautiful laugh he has.  
Kai was taken aback by the sudden action from his Hyung. He pouted and turned his back from Soobin.

"Here? In the living room?"

Kai only nodded his head while placing the blanket into the floor and when everyone was already place in their right places he sat down, looking up at Soobin with his deer-shaped eyes. Soobin looked down at him and from his point of view — Kai was looking like an ethereal, too beautiful from reality, too fragile that once you laid a finger he might break and his ashes would fly away — away from his touch and view, without living any traces of himself to Soobin. 

"Hyung~" whined Kai, reaching and making a grabby hands to his Hyung in front of him. He shook Soobin's hand. "Sleep with me," while shaking and trying to get Soobin to sleep with him, he pleaded. "Please, please~" 

Soobin sighed because who was he to protest and reject the person below him, and Kai being a cutie pie was not helping to. 

Was he whipped? Nope. 

"Okay." 

He bent down and laid besides Kai.

Kai gigled.

"You're whipped, aren't you?" asked Kai. 

"I am not, Kai. You've pleaded that's why here I am, beside you." 

"Hyung, please, just admit it. You are the gum between us." shrugged Kai. 

Soobin just patted his head. 

"There is no point, Kai — arguing who is really the gum between us because—" 

Soobin stoped, Kai turned and faced him.

"Because?" 

Kai was now looking at Soobin, smiling like a kid who was excited to hear his mother to compliment his drawings. Those eyes that has its own stars within them. 

Soobin blinked, realizing that Kai has grown up really well. He was not the kid he met years ago, that small kid he hugged the first time he met him because he found him like a baby, who walked like a baby, who smelled like a baby. That kid who thought he has a motive intentioned towards him. That kid who used to be not this so tall that was too close to reach his own height. The question was: Who was ready to see Kai be a grown up man and not the baby who laughed like a dolphin? Definitely not Soobin. But, despite of the reality that the day would come, Kai would still be like a baby in Soobin's own point of view — in his eyes, in his heart. 

Soobin's giant baby. 

"Because you need to sleep, we need to sleep, Kai. So please, sleep well." 

Then, Soobin smiled. Hugging Kai so he could sleep already. But the younger protested, scooted away from Soobin. Kai stared at his Hyung, Soobin also stared back at him, confused. 

"Why?" whispered Soobin. 

Kai gigled, shaking his head. Soobin's face was smooshed against the pillow, his cheeks were too cute.

"What? Why?" 

Soobin was now really confused. Was there anything on his face that made the younger gigled? He didn't know but Kai's voice was like an angel's voice for him. He could listen to it for hours — until the sun would set. 

Kai wanted to poke Soobin's dimple, everytime the older would talk his dimples were showing, inviting him to poke them, feel them and to let the world see that it was only him who could do that, poked Soobin's dimples, held his hands, and cuddled him, laughed with him, hugged him, just stared at his eyes and let the world spin around the both of them. Only him, the privilege has given only to him. 

"Hyung, you are so cute." blurted Kai and it made Soobin's face turned like a red tomato.

"Ya! Just sleep, Kai." 

"Why? Does it made your heart flutter?" 

Soobin just stared at the younger and Kai gigled again.

"Let's just sleep, shall we?" 

Kai nodded, smiling while cuddling his Hyung.  
Peaches, this made his own heart raced, if he could only make the time freeze for a moment and just let him hold his Soobin Hyung like this, he would. 

"Goodnight, Hyung." 

Kai smiled, hugging his Hyung more closer. 

"Goodnight, dream of me." whispered Soobin.

It made the younger bit his bottom lips because even if Soobin wouldn't voice it out, he always do — Soobin was always there, running with him in his dreams, chasing their dreams together, walking the path they've both chose, in his dreams Soobin was with him — nothing mattered anymore in there, only him only the two of them. 

Kai closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of Soobin's body pressed against his own. He closed his eyes ready to dropped off — to dream of him.

Because in there, they were free, he was free to held him.

He only wished...

The night would not stop to whistles. 

___________

Kai was awaken by the sudden loud sound near from where he was laying. He slowly opened his eyes and when his vision was already cleared he looked at his side but, he was met by nothing, no one, there was no person who looked like a bunny when he sleeps, there was no one who has a blue hair. Soobin was not sleeping with him all the time he has thought though.

So, Soobin left him after he dropped in dreamland. Of course his Hyung would do that because who was he? After all, he just asked his Hyung to sleep with him on the hard and cold floor. Without asking him if he likes to feel the hardened of the floor, without weighing his thoughts and feelings. 

Kai felt the pang of bitter pain in his chest. He sat up, tugging the blanket and pillow with him, oh right, he only bought a one pillow and he still has the guts to asked Soobin with him, how ridiculous. 

Beomgyu greeted him, with his loud voice, chirping with the birds outside their dorm. 

"GOOD MORNING, KAI!" 

Kai was startled a bit but still managed to smiled, giving back the greeting to his Beomie Hyung. 

"Good morning, Hyung," he looked down at his feet and then, weighing whether to ask the question he already knew the answer. "Is Soobin Hyung still sleeping?" still Kai asked. 

Beomgyu pouted at him.

"Aww, so you would not ask how I am?" 

Kai looked puzzled.

"Why, Beomgyu Hyung? Are you alright?" 

Before anything else, Beomgyu did the inhale and exhale thing. 

"I've fallen from the bed down to the ground, Kai, yea I am fine. And right, Soobin Hyung is still dreaming about breads with ice creams."

"Oh, so that was the reason why I heard a loud sound, sorry Beomgyu Hyung." 

Kai laughed a little, picturing how Beomgyu fell and how was the pain woke him up. 

"Stop imagining how I fell, Kai, a'right? Okay, just gonna use the bathroom, bye-bye," said Beomgyu turning asides to use the bathroom because the nature was calling him. 

On the other hand, Kai opened the door of their shared room only to be welcomed by Taehyun — who was looking at him, asking him by only using his eyes.

Taehyun was sitting at his bed, eyes were asking Kai.  
Kai smiled. 

"Good morning, Hyunie. How was your sleep?" asked Kai, placing back the blanket and pillow they — scratch that, he used on his own bed. 

Taehyung stood up, stretching his body. 

"Fine, where did you sleep?" 

"In the living room." shrugged Kai. 

"Why?" asked Taehyun, from his peripheral vision, Kai could see the confusion in his eyes. He turned around and said, "I just wanted to, Hyunie. Besides, just I couldn't bare the hotness in our room." 

Taehyun nodded, walking right to the door. 

"Alright, I hope you had a good sleep, Kai, because base on what I am seeing you haven't. Have a good day." blurted Taehyun, opening then closing the door — living Kai behind with a saddened face.

He really couldn't hide anything from the person around him, especially from the one and only "smart and wise Taehyun". Taehyun was sarcastic but a good friend, very very good friend for Kai, sometimes he was too clingy but Kai was not complaining though, and most of the time he was too close from smacking him in the head especially when he was cheating on their halli galli game.

And that day also, Kai heard a bickering noises inside their dorm. The trio's of Tomorrow by Together, Taehyun, Beomgyu, and Yeonjun. 

"What the!" shouted Taehyun from their bathroom, his voice was on the edge ready to throw a hands and smack who was behind it. 

Yeonjun, was the last one who stepped on their bathroom before Taehyun, handed up his hands in the air. "Why? I didn't do that!" He defensively said, shaking his head. 

"Then who, Hyung?" asked Taehyun directly at Yeonjun.  
Then Yeonjun said without a pause, "Beomgyu." Now, Yeonjun was grinning ready to witness what would happen next. 

In the kitchen, Beomgyu suddenly stopped drinking the glass of water, slowly turning his head to see the boiling and furious Taehyun — staring madly at him with those sharp eyes. 

"Clean the bathroom, NOW!" shouted Taehyun. 

Beomgyu started to trembled by hearing Taehyun's furious voice, and without a second shout from Taehyun he started to run towards the bathroom he has used minutes passed  
.  
Kai just shook his head, he was so done but still smiling like an idiot on the corner, yea, what a great scene to start their mornings.

Again, Kai thought. "Don't wake up the beast when he's having his peaceful sleep."

______________

Maybe everything would be fast if he didn't really mind what was happened the other night when the person he thought would be there with him when the sun goes up, stayed. Maybe his heart would not raced like something was chasing him in the dark, he was nervous and shaking from within. Kai blinked, once, twice, and thrice wasn't still enough to calm down his nerves. 

He looked at the man in front of him, blue hair was dancing with the dark — too bright yet he loved it.

"You what, Hyung?" 

Soobin smiled then hugged him right away, and the feeling was still there everytime the older would do such things like this, Kai's heart was pounding too fast, too fast he couldn't stop it. Too loud he was scared the other might hear it, might hear how his heart was beating crazily for him. 

No matter how he denied it, the truth was always there, Soobin — Soobin was his safest place, his warmth and softest body was his safest place, Soobin, asides from his families's home, to their dorm, Soobin was his home. Happiness, sadness, pain, was part of it, and he warmly embraced it. His home, he was home.

"Wanna sleep with you, Kai," blurted Soobin, still hugging him tightly.

Kai pouted after hearing those words again. A bitter pain found its way through his heart, bittering him and he hated it.

Still holding him and hugging at the same time, Kai opened his mouth and said, "But...you l.... why d...d-did you leave last night?" 

He was hesitant and confused but yet, he would love to. 

Soobin was the one who broke the hug and held Kai by the waist instead. He was staring at Kai's eyes. 

"I am sorry for that, Kai. It just the hard floor and I don't want to wake you up." He smiled shyly. 

Kai nodded, turning his head to looked from something anything and not to Soobin's dark and deep eyes. He smiled and nodded, now has the guts to look at Soobin's eyes, nodding again. 

"Okay."

They were both laying on the cold and hard floor, just staring at the ceiling above them. The silence was echoing throughout the dorm. 

"We didn't do this more often these days." Suddenly, Soobin spoke up breaking the silence between them. Kai hummed, "Yeah, did you miss this? Because I do, Hyung." He closed his eyes, hearing his own beating heart along with the wind. 

"Yes, I missed this, I missed you, Kai. I missed you where in fact you were just here, with me, in the same roof as me. It was just everything changed, Kai. We've so much things to do, too much I thought sometimes I'll not make it in the end," blurted Soobin, his voice was deep and yet still smoothly as it for Kai. 

Kai turned around now facing his Hyung that was staring at the ceiling. 

"But, you made it, Hyung, we made it. I know, this is too much, the pressure, everything, but just keep in mind that we can, you can. We're here for you. I am here. If you cry, I will too, remember?"

Kai said those words with so much love and sincerest. Soobin turned his head and faced him as well, looking at him then he smiled. 

"I know, Kai. You'll stay with me, right?" 

"I will, Hyung."

"Forever?" 

Kai gigled but still nodded.

"Forever is a long period of time but yes, forever."  
stated Kai, smiling at his Hyung who gave the same smile as well. 

"Good because I won't let you go."

"Then, take my hand and don't let any spiders comes in my way." 

Well, his wished was his command. Soobin held his hand, resting between them. 

"I won't let anything harm you, Kai."

"Wow! So sweet of yours, Hyung." 

They both smiled. Two idiots were...

"I love you, Kai." 

Three words, eight letters, one meaning was all it toke to made Kai's heart jumped out of its own cage. 

"I know, we all know, Hyung."

Kai jokingly said.

"What? I need to hear it, Kai." 

Soobin was now pouting. That's why Kai pinched his cheeks.

"You do?" 

"Yes." 

Kai closed his eyes, ready to fell again and again and again. 

"I love how cute you are, I love how you happily ate that ice cream last night, I love how deep your dimples are, I love how you sing everytime oh my! I'd love to hear your voice for hours without passing any words you'll say or how nonsense they will. So cliche because I heard this from movies but still, I love everything about you. Have you ever heard this before? I love you, Choi Soobin." 

Kai wasn't missing any beat to said those all because it was Soobin, his Soobin. 

Soobin held his cheeks, smiling from ear to ear. 

"Really? You're so whipped for me, Kai-ya." 

Wow! That was it, he was teasing him for it. 

"I think need to take it back?" Kai wasn't sure but shocks, Soobin was too closed from him. 

Soobin shook his head, still smiling because he was crazily inlove with this penguin in front of him.

"You don't need to because I love them as much as I love you."

Kai smacked his chest. 

"Hyung, please stop."

"What? I won't stop loving you."

"Omy! Hyung~"

Soobin laughed holding him more closer and tucked Kai in his chest.

"Okay, but I didn't know you were that whipped for me."  
Kai whined and Soobin just rappled his hair. 

"It's time to sleep, Kai. Sleep now, dream of me later."  
Kai looked at him again and said, "I always do, just promise me you'll be the one I'll see first in the morning."

"I knew it! But yes, I promise," said Soobin, kissing Kai in the forehead. 

Kai gigled before he talked.

"Okay, goodnight, Hyung." 

Kai mumbled a words and Soobin just smiled while saying back the words.

"I love you, too. Now sleep, Kai." 

Kai smiled and just held his Hyung with his arms. Ready to dropped off again, but he was more excited to meet the new sunrise because Soobin would be there with him. 

And when the night whistles again that was the cue — another day would come, another day to dream and to hope, to love, to come back, and to run at his home. In his home, the one and only Choi Soobin.

He was not whipped because it was Soobin who was so, so, so whipped for him. I knew that and you, too, right? Now, yell and tell Soobin that he was the one who was so whipped. Gosh, Soobin was still didn't know that, what a bunny. 

One last, when the night whistles, Kai and Soobin would cuddled and just let the whole world in the corner to witnessed the scene —sulking and yelling at them because it was so obvious and they didn't have to let us saw that "two gums were just so inlove with each other".

Now hear Taehyun saying,

"There is nothing to last forever but this two gums are in exceptions." 

He was now at their shared room, laying in his bed reading that post he saw in Twitter with a picture of two people who was cuddling each other while there was a single him in the corner. 

"What the!?! What am I doing there? Watching two idiots who give nothing mercy at me?! Time to report this!"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to our little penguin, Hyuka! Did you watch his vlive earlier? Because I've missed it :>


End file.
